1. Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to augmented reality, and more particularly to augmenting a current display of a real world environment with a pre-recorded video of an object.
2. Relevant Background
The availability of inexpensive mobile video recorders and the integration of high quality video recording capabilities into smartphones have tremendously increased the amount of videos being created and shared online. With the amount of video that is uploaded and viewed each day, new ways to search, browse and experience video content are highly relevant. Current user interfaces of online video tools, however, mostly replicate the existing photo interfaces. Features such as geo-tagging or browsing geo-referenced content in a virtual globe application have been mainly reproduced for video content.
More recently, efforts have been made to explore the spatial-temporal aspect of videos. For example, some applications allow end-users to experience multi-viewpoint events recorded by multiple cameras. Such applications allow transitions between camera viewpoints and offer a flexible way to browse and create video montages captured from multiple perspectives. These applications, however, are limited to producing and exploring video content on desktop user interfaces (e.g. web, virtual globe) out of the real context.